1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensory perception type power switch for a vehicle. The operator of the switch perceives the amount of change of the operational state of a lamp, an air-conditioner, a lumbar support installed in seat back, etc. being controlled tactilely rather than visually.
2. Description of the Related Art
Much electrical equipment in vehicles is operated by hand. Examples include an air-conditioner, lights, and seats.
Passengers sit on seats inside vehicles, and the seat may be composed of a seat back and a headrest mounted on the seat back.
A lumbar support may also be installed in the seat back of the seat. The lumbar support is to adjust the seat back to the body shape of the passenger, and to hold a stable pose by sticking the back of the passenger fast to the seat back.
Therefore, a controlled switch is equipped in a front side of a passenger seat to allow adjustment of the lumbar support up-and-down or front-and-rear.
That is, the lumbar support power switch of most conventional seats is configured that may be moved up-and-down or front-and-rear according to the operation of the switch knob.
However, in the lumbar support control switch, it was possible to know the amount of support of the lumbar support not by the feeling of the operator's hand but by visually.
Therefore, the driver or the operator must check lumbar support visually after adjusting the lumbar support to one's body shape, and this may distract the driver.